Relationships of Magic
Five Elements Energy Transformations (五大性質変化) * Fire (火) energy allows for Fire Techniques (火術), which are strong against Wind but weak against Water. * Wind (風) energy allows for Wind Techniques (風術), which are strong against Lightning but weak against Fire. * Lightning (雷) energy allows for Lightning Techniques (雷術), which are strong against Earth but weak against Wind. * Earth (土) energy allows for Earth Techniques (土術), which are strong against Water but weak against Lightning. * Water (水) energy allows for Water Techniques (水術), which are strong against Fire but weak against Earth. Ten Recomposed Techniques (十重構技術) Ice (氷) energy is created by simultaneously combining Water and Wind energies. This allows for the use of Ice Techniques (氷術). Scorch (灼) energy is created by simultaneously combining Fire and Wind energies. This allows for the use of Ice Techniques (灼術). Blaze (炎) energy is created by simultaneously combining Fire and Lightning energies. This allows the use of Blaze Techniques (炎術). Magnetic (磁力) energy is created by simultaneously combining Lightning and Wind energies. This allows for the use of Magnetic Techniques (磁術). Crystal (晶) energy is created by simultaneously combining Wind and Earth energies. This allows for the use of Crystal Techniques (晶術). Explosion (爆発) energy is created by simultaneously combining Earth and Lightning energies. This allows for the use of Explosion Techniques (爆術). Storm (嵐) energy is created by simultaneously combining Lightning and Water energies. This allows for the use of Storm Techniques (嵐術). Wood (木) energy is created by simultaneously combining Earth and Water energies. This allows for the use of Wood Techniques (木術). Lava (溶岩) energy is created by simultaneously combining Fire and Earth energies. This allows for the use of Lava Techniques (熔術; sometimes溶術). Boil (沸騰) energy is created by simultaneously combining Water and Fire energies. This allows for the use of Boil Techniques (沸術). There is only one known technique which incorporates more than two elementary energies—Dust Energy—which does not have a special title as only a few people have this capability and it is a relatively recent achievement. Dust (塵) energy is created by simultaneously combining Fire, Earth, and Wind energies. This nature allows for the use of Dust Techniques (塵術). Energy Combinations * Fire + Wind -----> Scorch * Wind + Lightning-> Magnetic * Lightning''' + Earth ----> Explosion''' * Earth + '''Water-------> Wood''' * Wind''' + Earth------> Crystal''' * Water + Fire--------->Boil * Wind + Water -----> Ice * Earth + Fire ----> Lava Two Gradient Applications (兩個梯度應用) Yin, or Spirit Techniques (陰術) are techniques that utilize a non-elemental energy to accentuate form and construction. Yang, or Physicality Techniques (陽術) are techniques that utilize a non-elemental energy to accentuate force and movement. Yin and Yang energy manipulation is required in order to cast any elemental energy and subsequently any recomposed technique. It is a fundamental part of casting and unless one is particularly sensitive to it by training or natural ability, these energies are not apparent. However, those who are able to utilize these energies consciously and poignantly can radically change the characteristics of the basic five elemental energies and produce very unique results. These results fall into their own energy classes, for which there are ten total (two for every basic elemental energy). For Yin: Swift (迅), Sound (音), Dark (冥), Sand (砂), and Brine (塩) For Yang: Radiation (放), Typhoon (颱), Light (光), Land (地), and Wave (波) Form Techniques (Yin Techniques) Swift (迅) energy is created by simultaneously combining Fire and Yin energies. This allows for the use of Swift Techniques (迅術). Sound (音) energy is created by simultaneously combining Wind and Yin energies. This allows for the use of Sound Techniques (音術). Dark (冥) energy is created by simultaneously combining Lightning and Yin energies. This allows for the use of Dark Techniques (冥術). Sand (砂) energy is created by simultaneously combining Earth and Yin energies. This allows the use of Sand Techniques (砂術). Brine (塩) energy is created by simultaneously combining Water and Yin energies. This allows for the use of Brine Techniques (塩術). Force Techniques (Yang Techniques) Radiation (放) energy is created by simultaneously combining Fire and Yang energies. This allows for the use of Radiation Techniques (放術). Typhoon (颱) energy is created by simultaneously combining Wind and Yang energies. This allows for the use of Typhoon Techniques (颱術). Light (光) energy is created by simultaneously combining Lightning and Yang energies. This allows for the use of Light Techniques (光術). Land (地) energy is created by simultaneously combining Earth and Yang energies. This allows for the use of Land Techniques (地術). Wave (波) energy is created by simultaneously combining Water and Yang energies. This allows for the use of Wave Techniques (波術). Examples of spells and their taxonomy Ice (氷) energy is created by simultaneously combining Water and Wind energies. Ice Techniques tend to be offensive and quick. Those that are not offensive in nature are usually supportive techniques that focus on obfuscation. Example Spells: * Elmekia Lance © Propels a sharpened ice missile at the target. * Snowstorm © Creates inclement weather and difficult terrain. * Icicle Cycle (D) A fast-moving ring of barbed icicles homes on the target. * Sleet Mirror (A) Allows the caster to merge into frozen structures and move between instantly. Scorch (灼) energy is created by simultaneously combining Fire and Wind energies. The vast majority of Scorch Techniques are offensive short- and medium-range attacks that are meant to take down enemies with multiple strikes. Example Spells: * Flame Strike: (E) Whipped flames envelop a weapon or limb used for striking. * Emberwind: © A small, fiery cyclone erupts at the point directed by the caster. * Elfire: (B) Orbs or fire encircle the caster and automatically attack hostiles. * Heatwave: (A) Heating the surrounding atmosphere, opponents take damage by breathing. Blaze (炎) energy is created by simultaneously combining Fire and Lightning energies. Blaze Techniques encompass some of the most damaging techniques known to spellcasters. These techniques have virtually no utilitarian or non-offensive uses, but are very useful for combat, especially against multiple opponents. Those who have the ability to utilize Fire and Lightning elements are sometimes sought after to be trained in these techniques. Example Spells: * Pyroclasm: (A) Multiple large silos of fire are directed by the caster to do immense damage. * Gob Flare: © A large, amorphous mass of fire is propelled by the caster. * Val Flare: (B) A white-hot wave of flame emanates from the caster. * Blaze Bellow: (E) A ring of fire encircles the caster. Magnetic (磁力) energy is created by simultaneously combining Lightning and Wind energies. Magnetic Techniques have many utilitarian, offensive, and defensive uses, and are considered very well-rounded, able to easily shift from one role to another. They also have the unique ability to affect metal and electrical forces, furthering their roles as potent supplemental techniques. Example Spells: * Magnetonic Force: (B) A force which propels entities towards or away from the caster. * Magnetize: (E) The caster applies a magnetic force to a metal object. * Gauss-Burst: © The caster heightens the kinetic movement of a metal object. * Polarize: (D) Strengthens bonds of a metal object or electrical current. Crystal (晶) energy is created by simultaneously combining Wind and Earth energies. Crystal Techniques are somewhat rare but highly valued as those who can manipulate crystal and create it can form structures which hold magical energy—making them deft Artifacers. Crystal Techniques that aren't utilitarian are often defensive in nature, creating structures and physical defenses. Example Spells: * Superior Crystallization: (A) Instantly creates a structure composed of diamond. * Quartzite Darts: (E) Thin needle-like projectiles are propelled at a target. * Rubify: (B) Instantly creates a layer of ruby-strong material around armor. Explosion (爆発) energy is created by simultaneously combining Earth and Lightning energies. Explosion Techniques focus on aggressive offensive attacks that are primarily long-range in nature. They are especially popular by combat-inclined spellcasters. There are a few supportie techniques which can help to increase the potency of other attacks. Example Spells: * Burst Bomb: (E) An explosive force is remotely detonated by the caster. * Embolden: © Increase the power of a kinetic force. * Pearl Bomb: (D) Creates several small explosions linked by their explosive force. * Gigaclasm: (A) Detonates a large explosive force at great distance. Storm (嵐) energy is created by simultaneously combining Lightning and Water energies. With a good mix of offensive and defensive moves, Storm Techniques are fast and rely on being more agile than than the opponent in an attempt to overwhelm them. Example Spells: * Enclouden: (E) Shrouds the target in a haze. * Snicker-Snack: (B) Strikes the target with a powerful bolt of electricity directed by the caster. * Vorpalescence: (A) The caster doubles the amount of actions they can complete in one turn. * Chilling Permanence: © The caster triples their speed for the next several turns. Wood (木) energy is created by simultaneously combining Earth and Water energies. Naturally, Wood Techniques are favored by those who are very familiar with the forested outdoors. These techniques hold dominion over lesser lifeforms, particularly plant life, and most facets therein are not untouchable by practitioners. That being said, these techniques have an obvious utilitarian functionality in regards to producing lumber, but have other uses as well. Example Spells: * Great Forest Creation: (A) The caster alters the terrain with controllable trees and vines. * Nature's Respite: (D) repairs a wooden object. * Mycosize: (B) Produces spores which can cause a number of abnormalities in the target. * Cutting Sprig: © Propels a sharp, wooden spear which explosively roots itself in the target. Lava (溶岩) energy is created by simultaneously combining Fire and Earth energies. While there are some strong offensive Lava Techniques, there are many more defensive moves in this paradigm. Practitioners make use of a solid defense and terrain-altering abilities while hammering targets at the right time. Example Spells: * Molten Armor: © Rocky, searing armor envelops the caster. * Enkindle: (D) Changes a portion of the terrain into molten earth. * Tektite Attack: (E) Numerous glassy projectiles shred soft targets. * Supradense Caldera: (A) An extremely dense projectile emanates from the caster at high speed. Boil (沸騰) energy is created by simultaneously combining Water and Fire energies. In combat, it relies heavily on evasion and makes use of alternating layers of offensive and evasion. Boil Techniques can make great supportive maneuvers to destabilize hostiles. Incidentally, Boil Technique users tend to be adept alchemists and apothecaries, allowing them to utilize poisons, explosives, and acids in addition to their magic. Example Spells: * Acid Rain: (D) A deluge of corrosive droplets descend on the target. * Flashpoint: (E) Stinging, corrosive particulates erupt around the target. * Avasculate: (B) The caster forcefully evacuates the blood or fluids from the target's body. * Embroil: (A) The caster causes the moisture and fluids in a target to reach a boiling point.